SOS
by Asukalover88
Summary: A witch-hunt is on...
1. First Contact

_I do not own Strike witches, this story and I make nothing. _

_"This is'in good."  
_  
Kitano Furuko crept slowly to the edge of a tree as she looked out to see her base destroy. Fires and dead bodies littered the ground as she felt tears sting her eyes. She looked around when suddenly a pair of figures flew high into the dusk sky over the Afrikan desert.

By first glance one was a strike witch of the 31st Afrika-Korps, the other a disturbing mirror image of a Neuroi strike witch. The shorter strike witch was bleeding badly from multiple injuries as the Neuroi held her by her collar, dragging her higher into the air. Kitano saw the girl's face as her heart clinched.

_"Raisa, no…"  
_  
High in the sky now, the black form stopped and leveled the tough Karlslander in front of itself as the sun began to set in the distance.

"W-When Marseille g-gets back she'll, SHE'LL!" Anger filled the petite girl's eyes and voice as the Neuroi witch tilted her head slightly.

"But Raisa…" The blackness pealed back from the Neuroi's face as it revealed a horrible true. "I'm already here…"

"Marseille?!" Raisa gasped woefully as her idol suddenly kissed her deeply. Hanna's skin hastily attacked Raisa's broken form as she cried out in fear. The Karlslander struggled around as the Neuroi's black skin engulfed her body. Fully blackened and motionless, Marseille dropped her wingman carelessly. Raisa free-fell to the ground at a couple of G's when she suddenly stopped an inch from the ground. Her black mask pulled away as she looked up at Marseille smiling down at her.

"Come sister, there's much to tell you." Raisa rose rapidly as she tilted forward and floated up into the middle of a small group of Neuroi strike witches, unmasked and all smiling at their new Neuroi sister.

_"I have to warn the other witches!"  
_  
Kitano Furuko made a dash for it, as she grabbed her radio from the side of her land striker unit and began sending an emergency S.O.S.

"That troublesome Kitano… Raisa, deal with her." Marseille picked up the sound of her speeding tank-treads and S.O.S signal instantly as Raisa nodded with a grin and soared down on her prey.

_"I have to TELL THE OTHERS!"  
_  
Kitano Furuko's treaded legs hauled ass as a Neuroi beam exploded behind her.

...


	2. Night Raid

I do not own Strike witches, this story and I make nothing.

"It will take more than that to kill Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein!" A large shield appeared from the huge blast as she had discarded her weapon for her scepter to increase her shield power.

"Commander Wittgenstein!?" Heidemarie fired in the direction of the beams as she came to her squad leader's side. The Neuroi beams stopped for a moment as it dodged the shots from the only good radar left.

"Fick, Fick, Fick, FICK!" The prideful girl scowled, her radar was cracked, her face and body bloodied from the attack as she still held Helmina's hand in a death grip. Heinrike turned darkly to Heidemarie as her eyes were full of accusation under the moon's white glare.

"Look what happened do to your personal call to some girl you hardly know!" Heinrike snatched the distracted girl's weapon as she handed Heidemarie Helmina's limp body.

"Get her back… if she's not dead yet." The blonde wiped a single tear from her eye as she flew off to cover her comrades.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry Helmina…" The dark-haired girl raised a trembling hand at the white-haired girl's words as Lent smiled weakly and passed out from the blood lost.

_"What have I done…?"_

A few minutes earlier...

High in the skies above Karlsland, on a cool dark night, Heidemarie Schnaufer focused her radar nervousness as she started to drop back from her squad members. Flying ahead of her was Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein who looked down and back between her legs to see "_that girl_" drift back. The royally girl looked over at Helmina Lent who just stared straight ahead. Heinrike continued to stare at her Flight Lieutenant, her face tightening babyish as Lent finally looked over.

"Yes Squad leader?" Helmina said coolly as the pretty blonde tightened her butt cheeks at the dark-haired girl's reply.

"You don't have to address me like that Frau Lent." Prinzessin said proudly as Helmina looked forward again.

"I know, but we are on a mission." The black-haired girl reported cheekily as she had bought Heidemarie a little more time.

"Where does that girl think she's going…? HEY?!" Prinzessin started to complain as the dark-haired girl suddenly yanked her commander's tail mischievously and peeled off quickly to southeast, her engines soaring through the night air.

"Get back here Lieutenant and apology right JETZT!" Heinrike yelled maddeningly, revving her own striker unit as she gave chase after Helmina, who smirked in the moon light. Heidemarie smiled at her fellow pilots acting childishly as she turned her attention back to finding _her_.

"Are you there…?" Heidemarie whispered to the dark horizon as she gripped her heart through her heavy fleet coat and then...

"Yes Heidemarie…, I'm here…" Sanya whispered back as the Karlsland girl exhaled softly.

"How are you?" The glasses-wearing girl fell silent as she just loved hearing the Orussian girl speak.

"Commander Schnaufer? Are you ok?" Heidemarie blushed at her title as she murmured lightly.

"Please… don't call me that Sanya, Heidemarie is fine." Even though in all reality, they were both commander level, she still didn't like being addressed formally by someone she'd come to think of as a friend.

"I'm sorry Heidemarie, how is Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein and Helmina?" The pale-haired girl asked sweetly as the white-haired girl looked out to see Prinzessin snarling after Helmina, their striker units twisting and twirling beautifully into the moonlight.

"The Lieutenant just pulled the commander's tail and now is chasing her." Heidemarie closed her red eyes with a chuckle as she wished Sanya could see them…., words just couldn't explain sometimes.

"I wish I could see them..." Sanya answered lowly as she looked around to find no one.

_"Sanya…"_

"Hey… Sanya…?" Commander Schnaufer frowned shortly as she knew she shouldn't ask.

"We know… you're alone over there… and things are getting just as bad at night as they are in the daytime here… and we were wondering… if you'd like to join… the Night witches?" Heidemarie paused as what she said was true; the need for night witches was a must now and Sanya was one of the best night witches in the world. Sanya though quietly as she knew she could do more good over there, and on top of that she wouldn't be alone

"I don't know what to say…" Sanya smiled warmly at the thought of Heidemarie asking her to join them, but what about the others? What about Eila?

"I got you Lieutenant!" Heinrike double rolled upside-down, dropping in front of the other officer and pointed her MG 151/20 at Helmina as both Karlsland girls grinned fiercely at each other. The dark-haired girl's weapon slung down as she put her hands up playfully.

"Hab dich, Hab... dich?!" Suddenly a small red laser beam passed through the Helmina's chest, throwing her head back and headed straight for the blonde on the other side of her, in a two for one kill. Prinzessin's eyes widened suddenly as her shield when up instantly, blocking the murderous beam. The Lieutenant's striker unit died slowly and slid off her legs as she looked up sadly at her sister in arms.

_"They shot her! SHE WAS UNARMED!"_

"Prinzessin…" Blood gushed from Lent's chest and mouth as her machine gun lifted over her head with her units down and her hands still above her head.

Her arms slowly dropped as a second beam suddenly smashed the right side the unarmed girl's radar, jerking her head forward head.

"NEUROI!" The proper blonde screamed viciously as Lent fell dying to the dark earth below. Prinzessin dove down and grabbed her squad member's hand as she fired her 20mm cannon into distance. The shots cracked through the night air as Heidemarie looked up instantly and saw her comrades fighting for their lives. Hot red beams began to fill the cold sky as Heinrike took command instantly.

"We've been ambushed!"

"Incoming sniper fire! Unknown Neuroi! One K.I.A! Heidemarie and I will engage the target!" The blonde reported into her headset, dodging around in the midnight sky as more beams followed. A massive blast roared out of the darkness as Prinzessin gripped Helmina's hand tightly and shrieked.

"Luftwaffe für IMMER!" The blast consumed both night witches as Heidemarie cried out.

"HEINRIKE?! HELMINA?! NOOO!" Heidemarie screamed insanely before static suddenly filled Sanya's radar…

The night air got a little colder for the Orussian girl as her eyes started to water and freeze at the same time.

_"Heidemarie…?"_

T.B.C?


	3. Counterstrike!

Back at the forward base...

"Prepare my Mod-Gewehr 44, high explosive shells, six 20-round drums, ASAP! I'm going to find that bastard Neuroi that did this to Helmina!" Prinzessin ordered loudly as people started to move. The Blonde looked intently at a large, red Holo-screen of where she and the others were attacked… or more to say ambushed.

_"How did this HAPPEN!"  
_  
Foolish assing around cost them dearly, Helmina was barely alive and Heidemarie freezing in combat…

_"We'll be disgraced!"  
_  
"You can't be serious, you're badly injured and those drums are 250kilo each, plus you're Gewehr, another 500kilo? You're body won't be able to handle that." Heidemarie explained harshly as she stepped onto the deck, fixing her gloves. The heavily bandaged blonde turned angrily to her fellow Karlslander's as the girl didn't have a scratch.

"This is your FAULT!" The blonde yelled insanely as no one stopped to eavesdrop on their argument.

"You really believe a Neuroi made that shot? Come on Prinzessin! That would mean the shot was taking outside our radar's range and you know a shot like that is impossible even for a witch!" Heidemarie pointed out on the Holo-screen as the strange Neuroi had already ruined the two Night witches' radar, almost killing one as Helmina lay surrounded by a group of E.R. witches down the hall.

"You won't be able to see with your radar now, let's wait, daylight is a few hours away!" Heidemarie announced orderly as Prinzessin suddenly slapped her in the mouth.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut Commander Schnaufer, my condition is nobody else's business!" The Night witch glared violently at the white-haired girl as she balled her fist. Heidemarie stubbornly faced the raging Karlslander's again as she knew she could handle it… being un-wounded and all.

"You'll just get yourself…killeedd!" A hard punch struck Heidemarie's right cheek this time as the girl dropped to her knee, planting her hand to the ground, even injured Prinzessin still packed a punch.

"Please… don't." The red-eyed girl looked at the floor sadly as Heinrike stared down at her.

"I'm going and no one is going to stop meeeeuhhhh…" Something flashed behind Prinzessin's head as the blonde fell to the floor in mid sentence.

"I didn't think she'd ever shut up." Heidemarie looked up to see the highest ranked witch in the military Adolfine Galland holding her Walther PPK that she used to smash in the other Karlsland girl's head. Other witches filed into get a look as Heidemarie's jaw dropped.

_"It's her!?"_

"Mission report and debriefing in 10 minutes, this is your top priority Commander."

Ten minutes later…

"Why are we _really_ here?" Kanno grumbled as she leaned back in her chair inside the command bunker. A group of witches were spread across it as one stood at the front it.

"Come on Kanno, check out the talent!" Waltrud glared around as she tightened her thighs.

"We have a problem." General Adolfine Galland turned around finally as she looked to all the witches in the room. From the top rank Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin, Heidemarie Schnaufer, then Waltrud Krupinski, Eila Juutilainen, Erica Hartmann, Kanno Naoe, and Sanya V. Litvyak.

"We have M.I.A, possible K.I.A behind enemy lines." The Brigadier General announced as Kanno jumped to her feet. The Fusoian knew Aurora had been sent to search for Nikka who had smashed her striker unit over a Neuroi in the last attack but never found her body. A common thing, she normally showed up a few days later on foot. Aleksandra had asked Kanno and Waltrud to join her here, but neither asked why.

_"She hadn't said if Nikka returned, but if Adolf was here…"_

"We have had reports… that Neuroi have taken on Strike witch forms and started destroyed military and non-military targets all over the world…, the thing is, the Neuroi now know where to hit us, but from older reports I read, showed the Neuroi don't care or know much about their targets, unless attacked." The witches looked on seriously as the highest ranking strike witch continued.

"We have also had reports of pilots going missing... A few at first and now we have lost contact with the 31st Afrika-korps… I compared the numbers and the group sightings of these Neuroi witches are eerily close to the missing pilot number." Adolf looked down at the reports on the desk as she knew the others were not going to like the next part.

"What the higher ups say about it, is they are all K.I.A now and the Neuroi just decided to look like us to mock us, but I believe… the Neuroi have assimilated the missing pilots." The silence was ungodly as the witches really couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"That's impossible!" Eila called out with Waltrud next to her, nodding slyly in agreement as the witches weren't sure what to believe.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" The dark-haired Fuso girl got up and stormed out as she held back the murderous rage inside her. The break witch trio was broken and so was her heart. It suddenly dawned on Sanya that she didn't know who was missing.

"Who are the missing pilots, General?" This struck the others witches in the next second as all eyes fixed on Adolfine. The General looked out grimly as she grabbed the paper off the desk and read the names.

"Flying officer Hanna Wind, Flight Sergeant Nikka Edvardine Katajainen, and all of the 31st Squadron, Commander Katou Keiko, pilot officer Raisa Pöttgen, Flight Lieutenants Inagaki Mami, Kitano Furuko and Hanna-Justina Marseille are all M.I.A and considered K.I.A. until this investigation is completed, dismissed." The General headed for the door as the others were straight to their feet, questions suddenly firing off.

"DISMISSED!"

To be continued...


End file.
